1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an X-ray stress measurement apparatus for measuring stress remaining inside of a substance using an X-ray.
2. Description of the Related Art
Conventional measuring of stress inside of a substance using an X-ray is disclosed, for example, in Patent Citation 1. According to Patent Citation 1, it is disclosed that stress, errors, intensity ratio, peak width, and the like that have been calculated as measurement results are correlated with position information of the object to be measured (i.e., a sample), and then mapped and displayed. A mapping display refers to displaying the physical quantities, for example stress and the like, in association with the position information of the sample.
Specifically, in Patent Citation 1, measurement positions of a sample are taken in XY plane coordinates in an XYZ three-dimensional coordinate system, the material properties information such as the stress or the like (i.e., the physical quantities) are taken on the Z axis in the XYZ three-dimensional coordinate system, and a mapping display is performed (for example, FIG. 11 in Patent Citation 1).
Patent Citation 2 discloses a conventional analysis apparatus provided with a mapping function. As used in Patent Citation 2, the mapping function refers to the function of making the relationship between the scanning position and intensity of the X-ray into an image (paragraph “0002” in Patent Citation 2). Patent Citation 2 also discloses that an optical observation image of the surface of the sample together with a map image is continuously acquired by a television camera (paragraph “0017” in Patent Citation 2). The map image refers to defining the X-ray intensity information for each mapping unit area, i.e., the X-ray intensity information for every position (paragraphs “0021”, “0022” in Patent Citation 2). Patent Citation 2 also discloses that an optical observation image having the same field of view as the mapping observation range is obtained at the same time (paragraph “0027” in Patent Citation 2).
Patent Citation 3 discloses a conventional X-ray apparatus provided with an input function suitable for mapping and measurement. As used in Patent Citation 3, mapping and measurement refer to setting a plurality of measurement points on a surface of a sample to be measured, and performing X-ray measurement in relation to each of the measurement points to obtain measurement data such as diffraction X-ray intensity data and the like. Patent Citation 3 discloses an apparatus capable of managing the coordinate values of measurement points on the photo screen in the same way as coordinate values on the XY stage by converting the measurement point data indicated on the photo screen (paragraph “0035” of Patent Citation 3) into coordinate values on the coordinates of the XY stage (paragraph “0037” of Patent Citation 3).
[Patent Citation 1]
Japanese Domestic Republication No. 2007-519893
[Patent Citation 2]
Japanese Laid-Open Patent Publication No. 2009-300232
[Patent Citation 3]
Japanese Laid-Open Patent Publication No. 2002-214164